1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and a server device.
2. Related Art
There is known a game program which instructs a computer to execute a game which is played by a player using game contents such as a character card (i.e., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-264183).
In the game program, generated is a group-building game image for building a character group into which characters set for the game contents are organized. In the group-building game image, the attributes of the characters used for building the character group are displayed in a direct manner. Therefore, a user tends to organize a group of a plurality of the characters based on the attributes displayed in the direct manner. This has caused a problem that the characters used for building a character group fall into a few fixed groups.